Le prix des années
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: "Rappelles toi de ces moments. Ces moments formidables que nous avons passé ensemble. N'étais-tu pas heureux ? N'étions-nous pas heureux ensemble ? Qu'ai-je ommis de t'offrir ?"


Alors voilà, c'est le premier OS que je publis, et le premier que je fais sur le couple Draco/Harry.

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte toutes critiques avec plaisirs.

* * *

Dis, tu te rappelles de ce jour ? Ce jour étrange, noir et tellement... incroyable. Ce jour qui devait être un pur cauchemar et qui finalement fût un rêve devenu réalité. Tu te rappelles de ce miracle ? Miracle dont nous étions les deux héros ? Nous, les êtres qui devaient se haïr le plus au monde ? Tu t'en rappelles ? Moi, je ne peux l'oublié. Il restera graver dans ma mémoire, comme tous ces souvenirs merveilleux, tous ces moments magiques que nous avons passé ensemble. Parce que jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que songer à les oublier.

Mais ce jour-là, tu es parti. Tu t'en es allé, ne laissant rien de toi. Aucune excuse, aucune explication, aucune raison, à ce soudain départ. Jamais tu ne me l'as dis, jamais plus je ne t'ai revu. Tu t'es enfui, me laissant pour seul souvenir de toi, ma mémoire. Mémoire qui parfois me fait l'effet d'un songe, un espoir qui n'eût lieu que dans mes rêves. Pourtant, je sais que tout cela a eu lieu.

N'étais-tu pas heureux ? N'avons nous pas passé des moments magiques, bien plus que formidable ? N'était-ce rien pour toi ? Qu'ai-je omis de t'apporter ? Que n'ai-je pas pu t'offrir ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler, me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je t'aurais écouté, j'aurais tout fais pour changer cela, j'aurais même pu te laisser t'en aller si tel avait été ton désir. Mais tu n'en as rien fait, et tu t'en es allé. Jamais tu ne me donnas d'explications. En aurais-je un jour ? Si tu savais comme je le désir. Plus qu'ardemment. Mais un jour, je te promet que je saurais, oh oui, je saurais.

Mais où es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Ou plutôt que n'ai-je pas fait ? Dis-moi quelque chose. Tu aurais du me le dire, me prévenir que tu partais. Mais tu n'en as rien fait. Ne reviens pas, je t'en pris ne reviens pas, restes loin de moi. Ne me fais plus souffrir, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Mais que c'est t'il passé pour que tu t'enfuis tel un voleur ? Ton passé t'aurait-il soudainement rattrapé ? Le contre coup des dernières années de ta vie serait-il venu te retrouver ?

Tu étais le seul, le seul que je n'eus jamais aimé. Le seul qui ait de la valeur à mes yeux. Ma raison d'exister. Mais tu as fait comme si tu ne le savais pas, comme si tu n'avais rien à faire de moi, mais après tout, peut-être était-ce vrai ? Peut-être m'étais-je leurré depuis le début sur l'ampleur de tes sentiments envers moi ? Peut-être n'était-ce pour toi qu'un désir ardent d'assouvir tes désir. Et comme j'avais besoin de toi, comme j'étais amoureux de toi, je t'ai accueillis, et quand tu en eus fini de moi, tu me jeta, comme un vulgaire bout de chiffon qu'on enverrai aux égouts une fois utilisé. Si j'avais su que tu te jouerais de moi, j'aime me dire que je te t'aurais accepté, pourtant, nous savons tous les deux que ceci n'est que mensonge de ma part. Puisque même si tu étais l'être le plus abjecte au monde, jamais je ne pourrais empêcher mon cœur de t'aimer, de te vouloir plus près de moi chaque jour qui passe, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Mais tu le sais tout cela, tu le sais n'ai-ce pas ? Tu sais tout ce que je dois encourir maintenant par ta faute, ou devrais-je dire la mienne pour n'avoir rien pu prévoir. Et mal grés tout cela, je ne pourrais me résoudre à te haïr, parce que je ne t'apprécie pas assez pour cela, je t'aime beaucoup trop. Ce mal me ronge, il me tue à petit feu. Et si tu ne reviens jamais, comme je le sais déjà, il aura bientôt raison de moi, et je peux désormais t'affirmé que j'accueillirai se repos avec une hâte non retenue.

Parfois, je me demande ce que je serais devenu sans toi. Et je me répond aussi simplement, que si tu n'existais pas, ma vie serait bien paisible. Et ensuite, je me rappelle de tous ces moments, tous ces souvenirs magiques et merveilleux que malgré tout, nous avons passé ensemble. Et je réalise que finalement, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, être abjecte et détestable qui est sur cette univers la seule raison qui demeure celle qui me raccroche à la vie. Savoir que je ne pourrais jamais plus te voir, te toucher, cela n'est que torture, la pire qu'il soit. Je préfère mourir. Par pitié, tue-moi. Aies pour une fois, raison de moi. Abrége mes souffrances, je t'en pris.

Aides-moi...

Mais tel que je te connais, tu n'écouteras pas ma demande. Je te connais, tu sais. Après tout, tu es la seule personne que j'aie vraiment aimé. Oui, la seule, car même mes géniteurs, jamais je ne les aima autant que toi je t'aime. Comment l'aurais-je pu d'ailleurs, puisque ceux-çi étaient bien trop ingrats, méchants, tout ce qu'il faut pour effrayer un enfant. Mais toi, toi qui a su être si bon avec moi, toi qui a su me faire croire que tu m'aimais, toi qui étais là quand j'en ai eu besoin, je t'ai aimé. Si tu savais à quel point. Malheureusement pour moi, je t'aime encore bien trop. Et c'est ce qui causera ma perte. Qui l'eût cru, n'est-ce pas ? Le célèbre Draco Malfoy se voit perdu sans le Sauveur. Destiné à mourir car nul autre que l'Élu ne peut l'aider à survivre. C'est ce que je nommerai l'Ironie du sort.

Mais tu ne reviendras jamais, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Mon 'Ry.

Si seulement tu m'avais donné ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite raison…

Mais maintenant que j'ai épanché mon cœur et mon chagrin d'amour - quelle honte, j'en mourrais si je le pouvais, moi, Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards, de réagir ainsi - je vais achever ce morceau de parchemin qui n'est plus vierge. Je vais ensuite le ranger quelque part, et si jamais tu reviens un jour, ce dont je doute fortement, je te le montrerai, si bien sûr, je ne te tue pas de sang froid avant…

Ca fait un an, Harry. Un an, et tu n'es toujours pas là. Je sais que je n'ai rien à attendre de toi, mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur d'espérer. Tu as disparu de ma vie. Si seulement tu m'avais prévenu. Je t'en veux tellement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai honte de ce que je suis devenu par ta faute. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Deux ans, deux ans que tu es parti. Que tu t'es enfuis. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tous mes anciens amis, tous nos anciens contactes. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tous s'inquiètent, mais ce ne serait que mensonge. Peu se soucis de mon sort. Je surviens à mes besoin avec l'argent que j'avais de côté.

Cinq ans, ça fait cinq ans maintenant. Cinq ans que tu m'as abandonné lâchement. Pourquoi, au nom du Ciel. Et avec tout ce temps, toutes ces années, mon amour n'a cessé . Je t'aime toujours autant. Mais je te hais tellement, si tu savais à quel point. Hermione, cette chère Hermione, si bonne, si précieuse… Elle est revenue souvent me voir. J'ai appris à l'aimer, elle aussi, grâce à toi. Elle s'inquiète, je le sais. Comment peut-elle m'accepter, après tout ce que je lui ai fais subir jadis ? Je sais que vous vous voyez de temps à autres. Je sais aussi que jamais vous ne parlez de moi. Je serais bien incapable de te dire comment je peux le savoir. Mais je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne sors plus, que pour subvenir à mes besoins essentiels. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Dix ans, dix années de ma vie, gâcher, par ta faute. Oh oui, TA faute. Tu n'as pas bouger. Tu n'es pas sorti de ton trou. L'ombre de moi-même s'en va, petit à petit. Même l'Ombre s'en va. Hermione me secoue, elle essaie tout ce qu'elle peut, mais rien ne marche. Et telle que je la connaît, elle ne te dira rien. Rien du tout. Je meurs à petit feu depuis dix ans. Mais je n'en peux plus désormais. Je vais m'en aller, quitter ce monde. J'ai trop perdu. Je souffre trop. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Depuis trop longtemps, je souffre inutilement.

Adieu, mon Ange. Le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé. Si un jour, tu lis cette lettre, remercie Hermione. Remercie la pour moi. Pour tout ce qu'elle a essayé de faire pour moi. Dis lui que j'ai appris à l'aimer. Que jamais je ne l'oublierais. Dis lui que je l'aime.

Bonne nuit, Harry. Si un jour, nous nous revoyons, fais attention à toi. L'attente est très mauvais pour moi et ma santé mentale.

Au revoir.

Adieu.

_Le jeune homme posa sa plume et les feuilles de parchemins qu'ils rédigeaient depuis maintenant dix années. Il laissa un mot sur la table basse de sa salle à manger destiné à Hermione. _

Excuses-moi.

Remets cette lettre à Harry, s'il te plaît.

Mon Amie.

La seule que je n'eus jamais.

Pardonnes moi.

_Une fois qu'il eût achevé ceci, il pliât ses feuilles de parchemins qu'il remit dans une enveloppe et écrit dessus en lettre fine avec l'écriture qui était la sienne « _Harry »_. _

_Puis il alla chercher la boîte morphine et commença à avaler cachets sur cachets. Quand il en fût à son cinquième, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit violemment. Mais le garçon était trop choute pour réagir. Il voulu avalé un autre cachet, un cris l'en empêcha, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre._

_- Draco ! NON !_

_Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune femme se précipita sur son ami. Elle l'emmena à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste en urgence. Puis revînt à l'appartement du jeune homme où elle y trouva ce qu'elle devait trouver. _

_Les larmes lui ravageaient les yeux alors qu'elle lisait ce simple bout de papier. _

_Elle se rendit ensuite chez Harry avec toute sa rage, et Merlin sait qu'une Hermione enragée, ce n'était pas beau à voir. _

_- COMMENT AS-TU PU ? COMMENT AS-TU PU LE LAISSER EN ARRIVER LA ? S'IL MEURT, CE SERA PAR TA FAUTE. TU ENTENDS, TA FAUTE HARRY JAMES POTTER.. _

_Le dit Harry ne broncha pas alors qu'elle lui cracha ses mots à la figure. Il ne broncha pas quand elle lui balança l'enveloppe. Il ne broncha pas quand elle le secoua violemment. Et finalement, il s'ébroua lentement, revenant à la réalité. Il était choqué. Alors en trembla, il s'empara de la lettre. La lût, doucement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lût, il blêmi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ravagèrent ses joues._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Nom de Dieu, mais qu'ai-je fais…_

_Il passa la lettre à sa meilleure amie. Et quand elle eût fini, celle-çi le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :_

_- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, Harry. _

J'ai cru que j'étais mort, que j'avais enfin trouver le repos éternel. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, malgré un mal de tête épouvantable, j'ai cru me voir pousser des ailes. Tu étais là, tu étais ravagé par le chagrin. Mais j'étais si heureux. Alors bêtement, j'ai demandé si c'était ça le paradis, et tu m'as pris dans tes bras en me disant que non, et que plus jamais tu ne ferais d'erreur pareil.

Et là, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas mort, que c'était réellement toi. Et j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé que tu m'avais abandonné, sans jamais me donner d'explication, aucune raison, que j'avais cesser de vivre à cause de toi, que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, que jamais je ne te pardonnerais.

Et tu sais ce que tu m'as répondu ? Le culot que tu as eu ? Tu m'as simplement répondu que tu étais désolé, inexcusable, que tu n'avais aucune raison de te justifié. Rien pour. Que tu avais cru m'aider en faisant cela. Et que jamais tu n'avais cesser de m'aimer.

J'ai éclaté d'un rire dément, j'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé de rage. J'ai failli te frapper. Et finalement, je me suis recroquevillé dans un coin en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Et tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Et alors, j'ai su que je ne t'en voulais plus. Je ne le pouvais pas, tout simplement.

Et ce jour-là, je t'ai trouvé plus magnifique que jamais.

Et je t'ai aimé, au delà du possible. Au delà de l'imaginable.

Tu étais tout pour moi, et tu le resteras, à jamais.

Maintenant, je vais posé cette plume. Définitivement. Et je vais m'en aller te rejoindre dans le jardin. Je te ferais lire cette lettre, un jour.

_Et ce jour arriva. Draco Malfoy tendis une enveloppe à son époux. Lui demandant de la lire, maintenant. Alors Harry Potter s'exécuta immédiatement, allant s'asseoir sur leur lit. Il lût cette lettre alors que Draco était tourné vers la fenêtre. Et quand il l'eût fini, des larmes perlaient de ses joues. Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre, où il enlaça son mari par derrière et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :_

_- Jamais je ne me pardonnerai tout ce que je t'ai fais enduré. Si tu savais que je t'aime, Dray…_

_Et Draco ferma les yeux un instant, et se retourna doucement dans les bras de son époux. Il le regarda alors tendrement, et il échangèrent un baisé si doux qu'il en aurait fait frémir Dame Nature._

_Harry Potter ne se pardonna jamais ce qu'il avait fait subir à son mari. Tout comme Draco Malfoy n'oublia jamais ce qu'il avait enduré à cause de lui. Le Prince des Serpentards reprit son travail tandis que le Lion des Griffondors continuait le sien. Des disputes éclataient souvent entre les deux tourtereaux, mais toujours ils se pardonnaient. Bien que certaines fois elles durent plus longtemps. Mais ils étaient heureux et entourés de leurs amis, et c'était le principal._

* * *

Voilà donc pour mon premier OS.

J'accepterai donc toute remarque, critique ou non, avec grand plaisir.

Bien à vous.

Fallen Angel of the Dark


End file.
